


Switch

by auficial



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, also, and implied stuff and there is the word "cock", and the chaos that ensue, not really mature but mentioned fingering, so I'm playing it safe, strangely domestic relationship, they switch bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were infinite possibilities and in a world like theirs, it was as though anything could happen. Whatever it was, no one expected Hibari Kyouya and Yamamoto Takeshi to switch bodies.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Hibari made a noise in protest but Tsuna merely arched an eyebrow and gave him a once-over as if to prove a point. </p>
  <p>To drive it home, he darted his eyes to Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body and the two silently agreed that hell would freeze over before they allowed that <i>abomination</i> to exit the building.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

It seemed that Giannini's upgrade went awry, even after the years he had honed his skills. Fifteen year old Lambo was still trigger happy when it came to the the ten years bazooka and accidentally managed to shoot both Yamamoto and Hibari in one shot. None of them knew that Giannini had been looking at the bazooka, intending on lengthening the amount of time that the present and future selves were swapped. The bazooka was still in the process of being upgraded but Lambo had taken it away before it was completed, which led them to their predicament.

With a puff of smoke, Lambo ran away sniffling as the bazooka did nothing to him this time round.

"Well, this is new," a voice spoke, laced with amusement. A snort rose from the clearing smoke in reply and both guardians found themselves looking at each other. To be specific, they found themselves looking at their own person, as though looking in a mirror. "Your body is so tense, Kyouya," Yamamoto said with a grin, so out of place on the normally stoic Hibari Kyouya. Likewise, the scowl on Yamamoto Takeshi's face was unfamiliar.

"Don't do that," Kyouya hissed, "with my face."

"What would you I rather do?" Yamamoto murmured as Hibari's face was rearranged into a smothering look, a small smirk stretched over his lips. He trailed a hand suggestively down Hibari's body and his smirk deepened as the other started to frown.

"Stop that," Kyouya said finally as he smacked Yamamoto on the forehead. "It'll be strange if I'm aroused by my own body."

"So rough with your own body?" was Yamamoto's only reply as he headed to Tsuna's room.

 

 

 

" _My word._ "

Tsuna blinked once, twice and finally settled for rubbing his eyes. Still the scene before him had not changed- Hibari was smiling and waving at him from the armchair while Yamamoto sulked opposite of him, a thunderstorm on his face. When he convinced himself that it was not a dream (the pin prick of pain caused by his fingers was sharp), he moved forward and settled in the three-seater between both of them. "So," Tsuna uttered after the silence dragged on too long (of which Hibari was still smiling at him and Yamamoto had a very deep frown on his face).

"You see, Hibari and I swapped bodies," Yamamoto explained and the smile had faded from its bright beam but there was a distinctive, mischievous edge to it. "So I look like him but I'm actually Yamamoto and vice versa."

"Hmm." Tsuna looked at both of them again. "Well, that much is obvious," he conceded after a while. It was still unnerving for Yamamoto to stare at him so intensely and for some reason, Tsuna felt quite as though he regressed to his fourteen year old self, cowering under Hibari's immense presence.

"Fix this," Hibari said with Yamamoto's voice and the underlying growl in it was both strange and amusing to Tsuna. Suddenly, the perspective in which he saw things were a little different. It's as though the giant friendly dog suddenly got an edge while the annoyed, pissy cat relaxed for a bit. ' _Wait until Hayato sees Hibari in Yamamoto's body,_ ' was his gleeful thought but he turned to look at Hibari smiling still and decided that  _that_ would be a sight that would terrify their enemies.

The trio stayed for longer as Yamamoto relayed the events to their boss and Tsuna listened attentively as Hibari continued his silent tantrum. "I see," Tsuna sighed, "I'll talk to Giannini. You two stay put until we got you sorted." Hibari made a noise in protest but Tsuna merely arched an eyebrow and gave him a once-over as if to prove a point. To drive it home, he darted his eyes to Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body and the two silently agreed that hell would freeze over before they allowed that abomination to exit the building.

Tsuna sighed as the two left his office because he could just tell (even without his hyper intuition) that only trouble laid ahead. How on earth would he keep both Hibari-in-Yamamoto's-body sated and happy in his humble home while not feeling coped up at all and Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body from freaking everyone out? It's an impossible task and he reckoned that all he could do was to pick up the pieces after the wreckage was wrought. The two of them met Gokudera on the way out and clearly, the man hasn't heard of their swap because he punched Yamamoto on the shoulder in greeting. "Hey, baseball idiot," (it was a long time since Yamamoto touched a baseball but the nickname stuck) Gokudera greeted, "heard that you took care of the raid in one of our bases."

Gokudera could only stare as Yamamoto glared at him and hissed, "Don't touch me with your _filthy_  hands." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and for once, Gokudera felt the urge to take the man in front of him seriously. His hand was already on dynamite tucked into his belt before he registered it, his instincts clearly telling him that this man was a threat. Yamamoto Takeshi often played up his idiotic manner and kept his beast hidden or at least, subdued, which made him the most approachable person in the family apart from Tsuna. It was then that Gokudera realized he was wrong all this while- he thought Yamamoto didn't have claws but he did, only that he kept that sheathed all this while.

"Now, now," a voice came from behind and Yamamoto broke the stare, frown deepening. "Haven't anyone told you to play nice?"

This time, Gokudera gaped as a smiling Hibari emerged from Yamamoto's shadow, nudging the other aside. "We'll be going now," he said to the other in warning. He spared another smile for Gokudera, "Yes, Hayato, I took care of that raid. You still owe me a drink." It was his turn to be reprimanded as Yamamoto took him by the collar and dragged him off.

Gokudera blinked as he went into Tsuna's office. "What was that?"

Tsuna sighed once more. "Trouble."

 

 

 

The next few days were particularly eventful as the whole world (at least, the world inside the Vongola's household) got wind of the news, which caused Giannini to apologize profusely to the parties involved. The servants were still in shock that Hibari smiled and thanked them while Yamamoto was no longer the charmer and growled at them instead. Kusakabe dropped by but Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body merely apologized, saying that Hibari wasn't taking any visitors. "Personally, I do think he's embarrassed about all this," Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body smiled, "and what I'm doing with his body."

Indeed, Hibari was quite shocked when he found Yamamoto had clearly found something to do with his body as he emerged from the bathroom to see himself naked on the bed. There was a mirror in front of his kneeling body as a hand curled around the length of his cock while the other hand disappeared in between his lower cheeks. A moan jolted him from his observation as Yamamoto cheerfully piped up, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were this sensitive, Kyouya?"

Hibari was going to kill Yamamoto, painfully and slowly, smirking as he did so.

As Yamamoto was nursing an injured cheek later, he whined at Hibari, "Well, you said you weren't going to have sex with me, so I had to find something to do. Your body feels all tingly and hot too." Hibari felt the last shackles on his control snap entirely as he leapt onto Yamamoto, pinning the other down onto the bed.

"I'll bite you to death," he hissed.

"Will you now?" Yamamoto said in amusement, his dark smirk finally a look that the usual Hibari would pull.

"You've been abusing my body, wearing all those herbivorous expressions and laughing and doing-" he cut himself off with a blush, to which Yamamoto could not miss.

"Doing what?" He questioned as he rose up in the moment of hesitation, trailing a hand down Hibari's jaw. There was a sense of oddness, Hibari thought, to see his own body coming closer to him. To see the body he only saw when he looked down or in the mirror as a separate whole.

"Stop it," he said and laid down in bed to sleep. He heard Yamamoto huff beside him before both of them were sleeping.

The next time he caught Yamamoto, it was him using both toys and a camcorder. Needless to say, the room was thoroughly destroyed in Hibari's rage. It was clear the cloud guardian held no qualms injuring his own body and had no problem adapting to using Yamamoto's body to carry out his own will, like Yamamoto had already taken the liberty in doing so with his own.

"Isn't it normal?" Yamamoto had asked after the worse of Hibari's rage died down at the expense of their room.

"What is?" he grumbled in reply, still thoroughly annoyed.

"To want to discover the body of the person you love," Yamamoto said in all seriousness. Hibari eyed him for a while before he finally sighed, exasperated.

"This is not one of those some stupid dramas that you always watch."

"Isn't it?"

The two left it as that as they took on sparring instead, each of them learning to use the other's body just in case a situation arose that called for it. Until they had their own bodies back, there was little to do apart from getting comfortable in each other's.

 

 

 

The news that Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya switched bodies ought to have caught like wildfire and spread to every available source but strangely or perhaps predictably, it was not. In fact, only those within the Vongola household knew of the switch. The reasons behind this was evident- they were a result of a combination of those who mourned Yamamoto Takeshi in his old body and those who were traumatised by the sight of a smiling Hibari. That was why everyone was on guard when Mukuro Rokudo paid an unexpected visit one day with Fran in tow.

He was the official mist guardian but Tsuna left him up to his own devices for Chrome was more willing to take the job. After that, he had been lurking in the shadows, offering an errant hand in help when he felt like it. This visit was purely leisure as Mukuro felt the urge to terrorise people with his presence every now and then, for kicks. Fran always told him that it was a bad habit, almost as bad as seeing how many knifes he could stick in his apprentice. (A game Belphegor shared with Mukuro, no doubt.)

The visit was almost over, thankfully, as Tsuna and Mukuro eyed each other over tea.

A banal trip was too much to ask for, of course, as Hibari crashed into the room, his white button down torn in some places with blood blooming on the white shirt like flowers. "Tsuna," Hibari groaned, having not seen that the man was obviously already occupied with a visitor, "he's on a rampage again." Tsuna flicked his eyes to Mukuro, who was only staring presently.

"That's because you keep baiting him," Tsuna pointed out.

"That's true," he replied with a grin, "Can't help it, he's fun to tease." Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body finally noticed Mukuro and smiled. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

"I must be getting old since I haven't noticed you lost your mind until now," Mukuro contemplated after another sip of tea.

"That guy is going to kill me," Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body cheerfully added as a body was flung to his feet and Fran sat up, wheezing.

"Master, I just told the strange samurai that he was more demonic than usual and he bit me!" Fran whined, groaning when his fingers came back bloody after he touched his neck. Yamamoto Takeshi was wearing a yukata and there were two short blades in his hands. The expression he had on could only be described as murderous as he turned to Mukuro.

"So that's how it is. Kufufu," Mukuro smirked, clearly having gotten the situation since he was used to possessing others. He never tried swapping other's consciousness before though, so this was new to him as well. Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body offered a hand to Fran who took it without thinking and immediately went to his master's side upon seeing whom the hand belonged to.

"Master," Fran stage-whispered, obnoxiously loud, "the yokai is even stranger than usual. It usually doesn't smile and usually tries to kill you."

Mukuro looked at Fran with something akin to annoyance. "Are you going to continue to play dumb?"

Fran eyed Mukuro. "That's my role today, Master, to be your dumb apprentice but if you really want to, we can be Pineapple Head and-" He cut off suddenly as he struggled with snake coiled around his head as Mukuro's hands twitched as though he wanted to strangle the boy. However, he noticed the other three staring at him with different looks, so he merely sank back into the chair with a ready smirk.

Tsuna and Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body exchanged a look and both, wisely, chose to flee as chaos ensued in Tsuna's office. ' _Oh, well,_ ' Tsuna reasoned inwardly, ' _an office I can replace but if I could help it, I would never want to be caught between a crossfire between Mukuro and Hibari._ '

The relief on his face from having escaped the trail of being in-between two warring guardians must have been plain on his face for Yamamoto-in-Hibari's-body smiled and said, "Me too, Tsuna." The two startled a passing servant for they were laughing until they cried and both of them felt as though they managed to catch a fragment of the past, back when they were younger, stupider and somehow managed to find themselves in many, many different kinds of situations.

 

 

 

It was just about when Hibari-in-Yamamoto's-body was just about losing rooms to destroy and the household was getting used to their swapped bodies that they changed back. To Tsuna, it seemed awfully anti-climatic for he was starting to adjust to the idea that Hibari was now not only reachable but in his house causing havoc. He would never tell anyone but he liked Hibari and was often wondering about his aloof guardian, especially that one time Hibari disappeared for two years and then reappeared with numerous new families under his command.

"I was bored," Hibari mused, "so I decided to go on a hunting spree."

Hibari was Hibari and he's not easily understood by anyone, although Yamamoto seemed to have the most luck with that. Tsuna knew the two switched back when he entered his office to the exact scene he found the two of them in, just that the situation was normal once more. Yamamoto was smiling while Hibari wasn't quite sulking but... Brooding, perhaps. Seeing that the mood wasn't quite right for any how kind of questions, he merely proclaimed, "I'm glad." and listened to Yamamoto chatter on.

 

 

 

The switch back happened in a rather embarrassing fashion.

Hibari walked in on Yamamoto doing... things to his body again and growled, moving to pin him down once more. However, Yamamoto anticipated the move and used Hibari's momentum to throw him over so that he ended up straddling Hibari. "I knew it," Yamamoto said triumphantly as his hand moved over the bulge of his own body, "it's quite impossible my body doesn't react to yours. It's the real reason why you're so embarrassed, isn't it? Knowing my reaction to you."

"Takeshi," Hibari warned but the other only smiled and leaned down to peck him on the lips.

That was how Hibari found himself staring at Yamamoto who was pinned under his body weight. The smile on Yamamoto's face was more familiar and unspeakably more relieving than seeing his own face in a smile. "Ta-dah," Yamamoto breathed, looking pleased with himself.

"You knew this would happen," Hibari questioned suspiciously, eyeing the entirely-too-pleased-with-himself expression Yamamoto had on.

"I had a hutch," the other drawled. "You didn't notice, I think, but before the bazooka hit both of us, Lambo knocked into you, you crashed into me and our lips touched. I suspected it's why we even changed in the first place- because our bodies were in contact. So I figured if we did it once more, we would switch back."

"...We're never telling this to anyone."

"Why so shy, Kyouya," Yamamoto teased with a grin.

"You knew this all along, didn't you," Hibari eyed Yamamoto.

"I told you, I had a hutch."

"Why didn't you do it before then?"

"Because someone told me he wasn't going to have sex or kiss me when our bodies were changed."

Oh, yes, Hibari was so going to kill Yamamoto one day.

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

"Aw, it doesn't happen again."

"What doesn't happen again?" (A hint of annoyance- there were other things that could be done instead of talking.)

"Us switching bodies."

(A snort.) "Why?"

"I liked it."

(Slightly -okay, very much so- incredulously) "Why would you?"

"Because I got to play with your body."

(Silence, then the rustling of the bed as one got out of it.)

"Hey, Kyouya, I was joking! Kyouya-" (A door slamming.)

"Geez, that guy really can't take a joke."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written because this scenario is fun and overrated, which is exactly why I should write something that has to do with it.
> 
> 2\. Shout out to:  
> Funnily, I don't have a shout out this time that I can immediately think of....  
> So I guess shout out to all the manga and stories and whatever else that had this scenario! I know I've read it at the very least 10 times. I think. Maybe. 
> 
> 3\. If I'm not wrong, it's canon that Giannini looked at the ten years bazooka and did something to it? (Yeap, it turned Gokudera into a kid. Hah! I knew my idea wasn't original. Well, none of my ideas are wholly, 100% original, which makes it all the more fun.) 
> 
> 4\. Love to think of Tsuna as the guy who's like "Ugh, why this. Why now. Why me." (But then he shrugs his shoulders and see how it goes.)
> 
> 5\. It's not that I really have anything against smut or sexual content or anything but I guess I just haven't felt like writing it just yet, so you get just a bit here. 
> 
> 6\. Personally, I felt like they were way too domestic in this fic (sleeping together in the same bed?!) but it's nice to switch it up every now and then I suppose. 
> 
> 7\. I LOVE FRAN, I LAUGHED SO HARD WHEN HE APPEARED IN THE PRESENT, HIS APPLE HEAD OMG. 
> 
> (7.5. I'm looking for Fran's chapter then I saw the 6th popularity poll like WHY IS HIBARI SO HOT?! For anyone who wants to relive memories like I did, chapters 347 and 348 but mostly 348.) 
> 
> 8\. Thought of writing that 2 years fic (where Hibari disappears and Yamomoto pines) but was lazy- maybe sometime. 
> 
> 9\. Wrote Hibari as the pissy one and Yamamoto as the little shit, heh. (I love the idea of Yamamoto as a little shit that continually provokes Hibari, haha.) 
> 
> 10\. All in all, not a terribly good fic but a fun one, nonetheless and I enjoyed this.


End file.
